Your Heavy Presence
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: Sam wasn't expecting such a powerful figure to capture his attention with his deep blue eyes and mesmerising presence. But he promised his brother would be safe. (Intepretation of Sam and Castiel first meeting, before Cas saves Dean from hell. Hint of Sastiel)


It was nearly the 4th month coming up to Dean's death.

Sam was close to giving up... but at the same time desperate for an answer. It seemed that even though Sam was working hours off the clock and into the night time, whatever research he did, whatever books he flicked through, wherever he went to try and find answers... it just seemed like all a waste of time.

But goddamn did Sam want to still have hope, still have faith. Sam was determined to find a way of resurrecting his older brother... even if it killed him. Sam was supposed to be dead, and he was the reason Dean was dead. Dean never should have sold his life to a freaking demon.

It made Sam so angry sometimes... and Sam's rage was frightening. Sam would get so frustrated with the fact that his brother would do such a stupid thing. Sam couldn't understand that Dean couldn't have just let him die naturally, or either found another way of bringing him back... without getting himself killed.

But that's the thing... Dean and Sam could never accept one another being dead. Dean would die for Sam, and Sam would die for Dean. It was as simple as that.

And Sam and Dean Winchester weren't the only ones to know that.

3am.

Sam was half falling asleep whilst reading a book on resurrection.

It probably wasn't making much difference seeing as Sam was too exhausted to read in the information and it probably wasn't going to be very useful either. But there he was, desperately doing anything after the nearly 4 month of his brother still trapped in hell. Sam was resting his head on his wrist and arm, and was looking down at the page... trying to read it somewhat. He was drained.

Not only did Sam hardly sleep, but when he did sleep he had nightmares. Horrifying nightmares that kept him up. Sam was going through gallons and gallons of coffee, and it was slowly destroying him. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked like death with his pasty face and black rings around his eyes. Sam was not giving himself any justice.

But he didn't care. Sam never cared about himself. And when he did, it was within those couple of hours of sleep that he sometimes got. Bobby was constantly checking up on him, but Sam would just be irritable and moody. Sam had shut himself down, and wasn't even trying to live a normal life like he should have done.

But Sam was in for a treat that night.

Just as he started to fade more into unconsciousness, the table he was sat at that was placed in the middle of his motel room started to rattle, as well every item in the whole of the room. This got Sam's attention... as further did the fact that a sudden screeching sound was beginning to echo around the room, surrounding him and becoming more deafening by the second. Sam covered his eyes with his hands and shut his eyes tight completely clueless as to what the hell it was.

The screeching noise sounded like a huge sound wave of energy, something that Sam had never come across before. But he couldn't stop it... and it felt like it was going on forever, when all of a sudden the deafening sound exploded the windows and tiny pieces of glass shattered across the floor and over Sam's bed.

By then, the sound had stopped. And Sam opened his eyes and ears and looked around to find that nothing was there and no one had come in. But then the front door of Sam's motel room burst open and a beaming light came through, all of the bulbs and lamps having exploded in the room.

The blinding light slowly began to fade, and a shadowed figure began to appear, and got closer towards Sam. Sam just looked mystified as the human like form slowly walked through, making a very firm entrance. The figure looked just like any normal human male, quite young and pale looking. He had dark hair that looked slightly gelled up, and from what Sam could tell were bright pools of blue that made his eyes. He was wearing a beige coloured trench coat, a white shirt with trousers and a deep blue, silk tie... that was left roughly done up with his top button undone. Sam had no words to say... completely puzzled as to why he'd suddenly appeared and somehow managed to destroy the whole room.

Sam went to grab the demon knife he kept in his trouser pocket, and went charging at the man and stabbed it right into his chest. But it had no effect on him, making Sam realise he obviously wasn't a demon. He just pulls it right out and then Sam tries to fist fight him by leaning to give him a punch in the face... but he gets stopped by the so-called man with his arm and pushes Sam's arm back and Sam tries again but the unknown creature pushes him back away from him.

"Stop. Please." The man warns Sam firmly.

The man looked at Sam right in the eyes, his pools of blue pleaded to stop all this. The look on his face didn't look like he was here to cause any trouble. He just looked... restful.

Sam was too tired to even try to fight him anyway... his skills lazy and his body aching with exhaustion, knowing that he couldn't defend himself as he normally could anyway. Sam put his hands up as a gesture of surrender. The man put his hands up also.

"I'm not armed. I'm not here to hurt you. I have lots to tell you."

"But... who are you? What are you?" Sam asked, feeling breathless.

"Castiel. I am here to answer your prayers. Sam, I'm an angel of the lord."

Sam's eyebrows knitted up, his eyes showed a face of confusion and wonder.

He turned his head sideways and looked at Castiel like he'd gone crazy.

"But... angels don't exist. I've never..."

"Come across us? That's because we haven't set on Earth for a long long time now."

"No but... how can you be? How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you Sam. I've made sure you're protected."

"You're protecting me huh? What about my brother Dean? You know him right? Why couldn't you have been watching him? He's the one who needed protection."

"I'm sorry Sam. I swear to I am doing my best with that."

Sam laughs slightly nastily, "Yeah... of course you are. I kept my faith in you... and you come now when it's too late."

"I know Sam. I hear every prayer you have sent to me. But I'm not too late. I can save your brother."

Sam looks at Castiel with hope then, his eyes widening with almost relief.

"How?"

"That I can't tell you. All will be revealed in a few weeks time..."

"Wha... what do you mean...? Castiel?"

Castiel turned himself away from Sam and began to walk away from him.

"Castiel! Tell me what's going on!"

Sam tries to grab on to Castiel, but he pushes Sam's hand off of him.

"Just trust me Sam. I will tell you everything when Dean is back right next to you. I can't tell you anymore than that. Just please... be patient and he will be here."

"But how Castiel? How will he be here again?"

"I... I will bring him back. I swear to you."

Castiel gives one last longing look at Sam, a look that was quite puzzling... and mesmerising.

Sam couldn't help but stare right back, his eyes so... enticing. They were like a shade of blue Sam had never seen before. He was definitely not a human.

Sam somehow felt that he had to put his trust in this... angel.

Because as Cas walked out of the motel... a shadow of his massive wings glowed against the whitewashed walls. The wings of an angel. If only Sam could have been more pleasant to him.

For a split second his heart skipped a beat... Castiel feeling like some sort of dream.

Was any of what just happened truly real?

Perhaps Sam was dreaming?

But it was certainly vivid.

His whole presence had bolted him like lightning... electricity pulsing through his veins.

Sam could never forget him... forget how he spoke, how he grabbed his attention.

But most of all his eyes... his disastrously bold blue irises.

That night... Sam actually got to sleep for the first time ever since Dean died.

Somehow, he had blind faith in this guy, this angel.

And thankfully, Castiel kept his word.


End file.
